1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly, to a security system for permitting access to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all automobiles come equipped with an ignition system in which a driver uses a key to enable the ignition system and, hence, start the vehicle's engine. In many cases, the same key can lock or unlock the doors or the trunk of the automobile's trunk. This technology has been around for decades and continues to provide automobile owners with a convenient way to access their vehicles. Unfortunately, there are several disadvantages associated with this type of system.
First, contemporary key and ignition systems provide no protection from certain types of unauthorized use. For example, if someone not permitted to use a particular vehicle were to obtain the keys to that vehicle, nothing will prevent the unauthorized person from gaining entry to the vehicle and operating it, unless of course the owner or the authorities learn of the illegal use beforehand.
Second, car keys are easily misplaced. As an example, many drivers leave the keys to their automobiles at places they have recently visited or they forget where they placed their keys in their home. Losing or misplacing a set of keys can be quite stressful, as the owner of the automobile may not have access to the vehicle and may not be able to start his or her car. Additionally, if the keys are not eventually located, it can be quite expensive to obtain a new set.
Finally, keys can be easily copied. For example, if an unscrupulous person were to acquire a set of keys, that person may have one or more duplicates produced at any one of thousands of key shops or other retail establishments across the country. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art without leading to complications or substantially increased costs.